Another Unexpectedly Part of Me
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Ketika Changmin merasa tak punya tempat tinggal yang pantas disebut rumah dan hanya memiliki selimut. Fanfic for event "beer and strawberry shortcake" dengan tema u give me blanket. Yunho-Changmin (TVXQ)/Homin Bromance/hurt-comfort/PG. RnR please for next theme.


**1****st**** fanfic for event "beer and strawberry shortcake" with Homin 'eL**

**by asisten madjikan shim-djung**

**Yunho – Changmin (TVXQ) mention Yoochun/hurt-comfort/PG/slice of life**

* * *

** Another ****Unexpectedly** Part of Me

_When a place you called home never looks or feels like a normal home and there's just a blanket to make youcomfort. _

Changmin melempar tasnya yang menggembung di lantai dekat kaki sofa saat masuk apartemen. Dia langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa depan televisi. Biasanya dia tak melakukan hal seperti itu dan memilih langsung ambruk di kamar, tapi kali ini capek sudah terlanjur menggerayangi tulang belulangnya. Setelah puas melemaskan otot punggungnya yang kaku dihajar syuting variety show barulah Changmin memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Seperti biasanya…tak ada apa-apa.

Hening.

Changmin lalu menoleh ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan kain selimut tipis terlipat rapi di ujung sofa.

Tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya selimut itu dan dilebarkan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dingin AC ruangan tapi dia ingin saja. Melamun dalam keadaan berselimut memang menyenangkan.

….

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Yunho melintas dari arah belakang sofa dengan tangan penuh membawa beberapa pack makanan dan mug.

"Anniyo."

Yunho meletakkan barang-barang itu di meja depan Changmin. "Ibuku mengirim makanan dan ini jatahmu," ucapnya dengan mata tetap meneliti raut wajah Changmin untuk mendeteksi apakah anak itu benar-benar sehat.

"Hyung…aku beneran tidak sakit," Changmin sudah hapal jenis perhatian seperti ini.

"Tumben kamu pakai selimut."

"Nggak juga. Biasa kok," Changmin mulai mengabsen isi tiap pack di depannya. Dia mencari kesukaannya, kimchi buatan ibu Yunho. Biasanya memang sudah dipisah karena pernah dijadikan satu dalam boks besar tapi toh mereka selalu berakhir rebutan lalu Yunho mengadu pada ibunya.

"Kamu tidak pernah pakai selimut selain saat benar-benar sakit parah," Yunho masih berusaha memperjelas masalah yang dianggap Changmin tidak penting ini. "Kamu bilang tak pernah suka dengan selimut. Kamu kan gampang gerah dan memang suka dingin."

_Hyung, berhentilah mengabsen poin-poin dalam diriku!_

Changmin tidak menggubris racauan itu hingga mendengar kalimat tak disangka-sangka. "Katamu itu hanya mengingatkan pada Yoochun."

…..

"Jinjja?" Changmin sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa kata itu yang terlontar. Bahkan dia tak yakin itu jujur atau bohong. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu."

Yunho memijit belakang lehernya, kebiasaannya saat gelisah, karena dia tahu salah bicara. "Kurasa aku mau mandi duluan," putusnya menyelamatkan situasi yang maha canggung.

Mata Changmin mengekor Yunho yang balik ke kamarnya. Changmin menghela nafas panjang, agak bete dengan kalimat barusan tapi juga bisa apa kan, bukan salah Yunho juga sih. Itu memang benar. Menyakitkan saja.

Changmin memang tak suka pakai selimut dan selalu menyebut fetish Yoochun pada selimut adalah salah satu keanehan dunia, tentu saja selain kecintaan Junsu pada pohon kelapa. Suatu kesia-siaan mendinginkan ruangan tapi malah pakai selimut.

"_Karena merasa hangat itu menyenangkan. Seperti di rumah."_

Itu alasan yang selalu diucapkan Yoochun dan merembes di dalam otak Changmin hingga detik ini.

Waktu itu Changmin menurut saja setiap Yoochun memanggilnya bergabung dibalik selimut . Ia setuju memang hangat dan terasa menyenangkan ketika ngobrol hal-hal menyenangkan ataupun curhat kegalauan sambil memakai selimut. Itu sempat membuatnya "menyukai" pakai selimut selain untuk tidur.

Sejak tinggal berdua "kesukaan" itu hilang karena tak ada yang mengajaknya.

…bukan sekedar perkara ajakan sih. Ada sedikit faktor rasa sakit hati seperti yang diungkit tadi. Relevansi yang tak adil dari hubungan antara selimut dan rumah. Rumah yang tak pernah ia miliki dan selimut yang selalu ada dimanapun ia berada.

"_Hangat seperti di rumah"_ selalu menusuk-nusuk memori bawah sadar seorang Shim Changmin yang semula anak rumahan kemudian menemukan dirinya pontang-panting keliling dunia bersama gerombolan laki-laki lebih tua. Lalu para lelaki itu mengajarkannya sebuah "keluarga pengganti" tapi pada akhirnya malah meninggalkannya. Changmin tak suka dikhianati.

_Ah, Changmin memang sudah sangat terbiasa hidup dengan kondisi ironis._

Changmin mengunyah pelan ttoboekki kiriman ibu Yunho sambil memandang tumpukan kardus di sebelah televisi. Dari 3 kardus hanya satu yang pernah dibuka. Seingatnya untuk mencari novel yang dibawanya terbang ke Paris. Keadaan dan posisi tumpukan kardus itu tak berubah sejak mereka datang menghuni tempat ini, entah berapa tahun, bulan atau malah baru beberapa minggu lalu. Terlalu sering pindah tempat tinggal membuatnya tak peduli dengan hitungan waktu.

Tempat tinggal mereka memang tak layak disebut rumah. Yunho dan Changmin tak pernah lagi repot-repot mengeluarkan isi koper dan barang pribadi dari dalam kardus. Mereka sudah lelah dengn situasi ketika selesai menata ruangan lalu manajer berkata seminggu lagi harus pindah rumah. Kini mereka nyaman hidup dengan ruangan kosong yang diisi barang keperluan sehari-hari yang benar-benar penting saja.

Hidup seperti suku nomaden, bedanya hanya lebih mewah saja. Kasurnya adalah kamar hotel di seluruh dunia, jok di mobil van atau kursi pesawat kelas bisnis. Gonta-ganti baju bagus yang kebanyakan juga bukan miliknya. Seperti "rumah" yang sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar mereka miliki.

Karena itu Yunho bisa dapat kalimat jenius "Changmin is my home".

Simpel saja, karena berapa ratus kali pun pindah rumah pasti ada Changmin bersamanya. Changmin jelas jauh lebih pasti dari seluruh barang Yunho yang selalu ada saja yang ketinggalan ketika mereka pindah apartemen. Changmin tidak pernah ketinggalan.

Changmin pasrah saja diibaratkan dengan rumah, toh itu kan pujian walau terasa aneh diucapkan diantara laki-laki meski mereka sudah seperti keluarga sedarah. Changmin sebenarnya punya padanan kata juga untuk hyung satu-satunya itu tapi tak mungkin dia ungkapkan dengan alasan apapun.

_My blanket. _

_Membuat nyaman di saat seperti apapun dan dimanapun._

Tentu saja Changmin menolak opsi berkata "bagiku Yunho itu seperti selimut" di ruang public lalu para fangirl akan menerjemahkannya dengan yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya sebagai manusia. Bagaimanapun dia tinggal berdua dan menghabiskan 24 jam bersama dengan pria yang disebutnya "blanket" itu.

Saat ini saja mereka saling diam jika di rumah bersama, akan bagaimana jika dibumbui pernyataan seperti itu. Walau Yunho hanya akan tertawa namun Changmin khawatir dialah yang akan menjadi sumber kecanggungan.

Changmin dan Yunho bukannya tidak dekat tapi mereka memang anak laki-laki sejati. Nilai afeksinya berbeda. Saat kaki melangkah keluar area pribadi maka otomatis mereka masuk mode "konsumsi public" yang settingnya sudah template. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat fans senang. Begitulah seharusnya entertainer. Jika masuk area privat maka mode beri-aku-ruang-bernafas akan berlaku. Punya kamar sendiri-sendiri dan bertegur sapa hanya saat makan atau hendak mandi. Tak ada yang istimewa seperti bayangan banyak orang.

Itu salah satu dari sekian banyak ironisme dalam hidup Changmin.

….

…

"Kamu malam ini balik apartemenmu?"

Changmin terhenyak dari lamunannya. Bau sabun menguar dari seluruh tubuh Yunho yang sudah mengenakan kaos belel setelah selesai mandi. Sekarag ia duduk santai di sebelah Changmin yang tetap setia dengan selimutnya. "Nggak tau."

"Tidur saja di sini. Kan besok kita harus latihan pagi."

Changmin menarik selimutnya hingga atas hidung dan terlihat matanya saja. Walau hanya matanya namun Yunho tahu saat ini Changmin berpikir dengan gaya sok imut. _Pasti ada maunya, _batin Yunho_._

"Hyung gak balik?"

"Apartemenku masih kosong. Barang-barangku masih banyak yang di sini jadi aku mau menyicil mengepak."

_Bohong banget_, batin Changmin berdecih. _Tampangmu itu kelihatan sekali stress. Pasti kamu tidak mau balik apartemen karena di sana isinya tumpukan kerjaan dan segala macam bisnismu di luaran mencoba menahanku untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu yang lebih panjang dari naskah Yawang-mu itu ya?_

"Aku balik saja deh," Changmin mulai melipat selimut tak seberapa tebal tapi hangat itu. Saat ini sedang ingin tidur di apartemen pribadinya. Biar saja dianggap tega tak peka kesusahan partner hidupnya itu. "Sebenarnya aku memang hanya mampir mau mengambil selimut ini kok."

Yunho tercenung mencerna kata-kata barusan. Bukan karea usahanya merayu Changmin langsung gagal, tapi karena selimut itu. Selama ini selimut itu selalu ada di apartemen bersama mereka dan kadang oleh coordi diangkut di van. Tapi memang selama ini tak pernah dipakai secara semestinya, hanya jadi alas atau bantal atau apapun itu sebutannya.

"Changdola….itu punyaku."

"Kan kamu sudah memberikannya padaku."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Lupa."

Changmin menjejalkan selimut itu di tas Doraemon-nya hingga makin menggembung. "Relakan saja ya."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus belikan aku yang baru."

"Arasso."

"Dan jangan kamu ambil lagi. Aku yakin kamu jarang memakainya kan," Yunho tidak suka barang tidak efektif dan dia selalu cerewet jika dimiliki tapi tak digunakan. Yunho benci buang-buang duit.

"Hyung, percayalah aku sering memakainya. Aku membutuhkannya."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku percaya."

…

_Kebiasaan memang mengerikan...apapun itu. Seperti terbiasa bersama lalu menjadi tak bersama._

**-finale-_  
_**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ada yg menonton Sherlock BBC? Idenya berasal dari episode "Study in a Pink" ketika Sherlock protes kenapa paramedis selalu memberi selimut pada korban meski dia tidak terluka. "Because you're in shock" menjadi alasannya. Kupikir itu benar juga. Jadilah aku merelevansikan seperti cerita di atas dan semoga relevan ya.

Oke…kali ini saia berharap para silent reader club membubuhkan jejaknya untuk kelangsungan event ini selanjutnya ^^

terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan komentarnya :)


End file.
